The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to features of the connector providing wing portions to hold the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,120 discloses a coaxial connector having filtered ground isolation means for mounting to a printed circuit board, U.S. Pat. No. 4659,156 discloses a coaxial connector with circuit board mounting features for the same purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982 discloses a capacitive coupled connector for the same purpose. These electrical connectors have a common feature, i.e. each connector has two posts vertically disposed at the bottom for pluggable receipt into respective PCB apertures. When plugged into the PCB apertures, the posts are then welded to the PC board, as shown in FIG. 1.
When installed, the whole assembly of the BNC connector (includes the insulative body and the BNC jack) is upstanding from the PC board at one side, therefore the BNC connector occupies much installation space at one side of the PC board, and the size of the outer shell which receives the PC board and the BNC connector must be relatively increased. As the BNC connector is connected to the PC board simply by the two posts thereof, the binding force is weak, and the connection between the BNC connector and the PC board may be damaged easily.